This Love Is Ours
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: Jett has it out for Carlos. One day, when Carlos' Knight in shining armor saves the day, will his Knight show his feelings? Or will Carlos' own feelings develop over time? SLASH Kenlos. Title from Taylor Swift's "Ours".


:D Okay! Here's my first Slash...so please don't hate )':  
><strong>Title: <strong>This Love Is Ours**  
>Author: <strong>Moi ;) Whatever my pen-name is by the time you read this :D

**Summary: **Jett has it out for Carlos. One day, when Carlos' Knight in shining armor saves the day, will his Knight show his feelings? Or will Carlos' own feelings develop over time? SLASH Kenlos**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>Mainly Kenlos, Jagan Friendship...mentioned Kett (kinda)**  
>Based Upon: <strong>Taylor Swift's song, _Ours_.

**Warnings: **Slash, Fluff (why's there a warning for that?), and Bullying.

NB: Carlos' Elevator Memory comes from btrstories' story Elevator.

**Carlos POV:**

I smiled after finishing my...what was it...nineteenth? packet of Fruit Smackers. Four years since I first came here, and I still loved them. I looked at my watch. 7:48am. James and Logan were probably in their new apartment. Kendall would be getting up soon. I got in the elevator, and smiled. It was almost packed, but I cramped myself in. I stifled a laugh as I remembered an incident in this very elevator a couple of years ago.

**.**..  
><em>''Oh my gosh! This is an elevator!'' Kendall yelled, as he and Carlos came into the elevator all smily.<em>

_''Wow! Look! It's an old dude!'' Carlos yelled, poking the guy who was in the elevator with them, in the nose._

_''Whoa! I can't believe it! It's Superman!'' Kendall said._

_''Awesome! I just found Captain America over here!''_

_''Huh...he's much paler in person...''_

_''Who's a good Captain? You are! Yes you are!'' Carlos said, talking like a baby, grabbing the guy's cheeks._

_''Do you know where the kugel is?'' Kendall asked._

_''Kugel?''_

_''Yes, I heard it's quite delicious! Just hope it doesn't have that spell like in Wizards! Oh! A brownie! No, no! Ooo! Me! Wait...I forgot...''_

_''Take me to Santa!'' Carlos yelled, letting his arms out._

_''It's not even christmas yet!''_

_''Oh...well, then...take me to one of those guys with tights!''_

_''Were men! Were men in tights!'' Kendall and Carlos sang._

_''Do you like Toy Story? Man, I cried on the 3rd one! Mostly when Andy had to-''_

_''Ugh! Spoiler alert!'' Kendall yelled._

_''You haven't watched it yet?''_

_''Yes! But, when I watch it again, I want to forget what happened!''_

_''What?'' The guy asked, all confused about it._

_''Hey, you think we can vote on disney channel for best episode's on Phineas and Ferb?''_

_''Carlos! I don't think were old enough to vote!''_

_''Right!''_

_''Oh god...'' The guy said, putting one hand on his face._

_''I love those toys you get in the cereal box!''_

_''Last time, that box lied to me! There was NO toy inside!'' Carlos yelled.''What so ever!''_

_''Probably 'cause it said they'll send it on mail!'' The guy said._

_''Oh! Really?'' Carlos smiled big.''Awesome!''_

_''I brought one!'' Kendall said, taking out a cereal box._

_''Wait, you already opened it yesterday, and you already played with the toy!'' Carlos said._

_''Yeah! But I put it back inside so I can actually have something to look forward to the next day! Duh!'' Kendall yelled, taking out the toy._

_''SpongeBob!'' Carlos yelled, as he jumped up and down. Then, the elevator doors opened, and the guy just ran out.''No! It's mine!'' Kendall yelled, as Carlos was just trying to take the toy away from him.''Gimme!'' Carlos yelled._

**...**

I stopped on the fourth floor, turning to wave as the doors closed before running along the hallway. I turned the corner, right into an awaiting fist. I fell to the floor, holding my nose.  
>"I told you, I'd get you someday. Kendall is mine, and always will be," Jett said, giving me a hard kick in the stomach. I cowered over, as his foot collided with my eye. I whimpered.<br>"What's the blond going to do now?" He said. His foot smashed into my body a few more times, as I fell down, covering my body with my arms.  
>"When's Kenny coming to save y-" he was interrupted by a strangling sound and a hard thump. I opened my eyes. Jett was being held up against the wall, a hand against his throat. I uncovered my face, and saw Kendall there. I would've usually been thankful, or grateful, but the look of fury Kendall had on his face was more than enough warning not to get involved. His hand tightened on Jett's throat, and I could see the cockier boy going blue.<br>"Kendall, let go. You're going to kill him," I said. He looked down at me, saw my face, and his look softened. He loosened his grip on his throat, before dropping him completely. Kendall put an arm under my knees and one on my back, carrying me bridal style back to the apartment. He gently laid me down on the bed, before leaving and coming back with ice-packs.  
>"Where'd he get you this time?" Kendall murmured. I sighed.<br>"My back. My legs. My front...my face," I said. I swear I saw him shudder.  
>"Would you mind stripping down and letting me see them?" I shook my head. I moved my arm, and cried out. Kendall was immediately at my side.<br>"Carlitos? What's wrong?"he said, worry coating his voice.  
>"It hurts..." I whimpered. He frowned lightly, before grabbing the hem of my t-shirt. Before I could realize what was happening - and whether I liked it or not - my shirt was off, and he was unzipping my shorts. I blushed furiously. I know this was just to make sure I'm okay, but I can't help but notice when my heart flutters when his fingers accidently skim the fabric of my boxers. He gasped.<p>

**Kendall POV:**

I gasped. Carlos had bruises and wounds on his stomach. I gently rolled him over. His back was covered in bruises. I lifted his boxers, not too far, and I sighed. His legs were heavily bruised. I grabbed a couple of the ice packs, and placed them along his back and on the backs of his thighs. I rolled him back over, and went back out to the first-aid kit, which was in the middle of the floor. I grabbed bandages and the Anti-Inflammatory cream, and went back to the bedroom. He'd shut his eyes, and he looked quite peacful, if it wasn't for his bruises and wounds. I grabbed a few antiseptic wipes from the side-table, and began wiping the wounds down. He began shaking, as as soon he did, I stopped, and wiped tears from his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Litos, but if you wanna be safe, then you're going to have to be strong," I said. He nodded, sobbing. My heart panged. Fine. I admit. I've had a crush on Carlos ever since Truth or Dare in 6th grade, and we kissed. But this was now. I grabbed another wipe, and began wiping the other scrapes. He whimpered again, and my heart broke.<br>"_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine-_" I sang softly._  
><em>"_And life make love look hard, the stakes are-_" Carlos interrupted._  
>"high, the water's rough, but this love is ours,<em>" I finished off. I looked up for a second, do grab the bandage he was playing with. I saw that his eyes were red, puffy, but dry. I smiled. I gently wrapped them around his torso, as I sang the rest of the song to him. I looked up, as he did the same. Our eyes caught for a moment and my br-

**CPOV:  
><strong>-eath hitched. I could feel my face burning up. I was having a moment, with my best friend, while he was giving me first-aid, and I was in my underwear. Totally not awkward (Note the sarcasm). I broke my gaze, as I sat up, looking for my shorts and t-shirt. I felt a hand press me back down, as Kendall lay next to me, giving me a fistful of clothing. I smiled, slipping on my shorts and leaving my chest bare. I watched him. It was a comfortable silence. I watched his eyes drop from mine to my lips. I smirked. His light green eyes locked onto my almost-black chocolate-colored ones. He seemed to realize what was happening, and looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled, sitting up. He didn't look at me, until I placed my palm on his cheek. I slowly lessened the space between us, until it got so small you would be able to only _just _slip a piece of paper between us.  
>"What are you doing Carlos?" he asked, blushing. I smiled.<br>"I'm just saying thanks," I said, closing the gap between us. I felt his soft lips under mine, and smiled as I felt pressure being returned. Our mouths moved in sync, as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I gingerly opened my mouth, as his tongue entered, finding every crevice in my mouth. He gently pushed me back on the bed. His lips pressurized, and I smiled. He pulled away, and smiled at me.  
>"What caused that?"<br>"Thanks for looking after me," I whispered, tears threatening to spill.  
>"Litos...what's wrong?" He asked me, pulling me into his lap.<br>"You were sitting on my bruises," I said, laughing, but wiping my eyes. He kissed my temple.  
>"I'm sorry baby boy," Kendall said. I looked at him.<br>"So does this mean we're like...a couple?"  
>"I guess so," he said. I smiled.<br>"I love you Kenny,"  
>"I love you Litos,"<p>

**...**

**I have no idea where this came from.**

**Random BTR Fact: The boys know about Kogan, Jarlos, Kames, Cargan...etc. Logan cracked up laughing.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
